Quietude
by deathoftoast
Summary: After Breakdown's demise, Megatron has noticed something odd going on with his medic, meaning Soundwave is forced to investigate. KOxSW fic, and it's FLUFFY!


**Author's Notes: **I wrote this originally just for a prompt on tf_rarepairings over on livejournal last week, but I decided to share it here too as I'm quite fond of this one and think others here will like it. Enjoy! :D

**Original Prompt:** Knock Out/Soundwave - Silent Allies

* * *

Staring upon his medic, Megatron saw something he'd never expected to see. Knock Out, the loud and ignorant egotistical mech stood before him in complete silence. It was such an odd sight that Megatron had to repetedly check he wasn't imagining it or deep in recharge.

What was more perplexing was the emotionless blank stare the glossy mech gave his master.

"Knock Out" Megatron began, seeing a flicker of recognition in the red mech's optics, "Did you finish the report?" he tested, a little worried by the response. Knock Out merely nodded and unsubspaced a datapad. Frowning, the leader continued "Did you complete the maintenance on Dreadwing as requested?"

Another nod.

"Perhaps now you will be able to upgrade some vehicons"

A simple nod.

The Decepticon leader was seriously worried by this now, Knock Out never just accepted tasks, especially big ones like upgrading vehicons...he hated even having to service the things, complaining they were so un-aesthetically pleasing. "Um...very good Knock Out...you are dismissed" Megatron stated awkwardly, watching with narrowed optics as the mech merely bowed, placed the report on the pile to the side and left the room.

Not one word.

"Soundwave!" Megatron beckoned the only silent mech he was used to. The third in command came forth from behind him, standing before his master calmly. "I want you to find out what is going on with our medic" he instructed.

"..._Breakdown is...offline..._" Dreadwing's voice played from the faceless mech, almost in response to the leader's query.

Snarling slightly, Megatron turned away. "I am aware of that! But Knock Out is acting most peculiarly, and I want you to work out exactly why and possibly fix it" he grinned after a sharp grin after a moment, facing his communications officer again. "After all, you always have been so talented at pillaging processors"

After a long silence, Soundwave merely nodded and slowly left the bridge.

The silent mech wandered the halls at a steady pace, soon coming upon the medical bay. Entering, he tilted his head in slight surprise.

Empty.

Slowly, he turned, checking the security footage of the ship and finding the red mech had returned to his personal quarters. At a slightly faster pace, the third in command walked to the medic's quarters, hacking the control panel once there and allowing himself in.

Knock Out sat on the edge of his berth, optics unseeing for a moment before he focused on the intruder to his domain. All he did was stare though, no words were spoken.

Moving forward carefully, Soundwave's visor kept locked on the red mech. As he inspected Knock Out closer than he had for a few sols, he noticed how dulled his finish looked. He wasn't maintaining it obsessively like he normally did.

Without a warning, one of Soundwave's tentacles shot forward and locked into a port in the back of Knock Out's helm. Knock Out froze as it did so and was soon helpless to do anything as Soundwave pilfered through his processor.

In an instant, resignation ran through the red mech, causing Soundwave to pause. Megatron was right, something was seriously wrong with Knock Out right now.

That's when he saw his suspicions were right. Breakdown's memory ran throughout the red mech's processor as far back as he could be bothered looking.

The silence, the emotionless...it was all masking his true grievances over his partners death.

Disconnecting, Soundwave took two paces forward so he stood before the medic.

As the connection was severed, Knock Out lurched slightly and shook his helm, rubbing at the port in irritation. After a moment, he glanced up at the communications officer again, a slightly more worried look crossing his faceplates.

Tilting his helm in thought, Soundwave mentally sighed before leaning forward and embracing the mech.

Freezing again, Knock Out stared wide opticed as the silent mech embraced him. Realizing he wasn't going to let up, he slowly returned the gesture, feeling Soundwave begin to trace circles on his back plates to calm him further.

Letting out a small whine, Knock Out buried his faceplates in Soundwave's shoulder, allowing the tears he'd held back for the last few days to fall.

Soundwave carefully pushed his energy field forward to clash with Knock Out's, finding the red mech's quickly allow them to merge, so upset and needy at that moment. He made sure his energy field was reassuring and supporting, trying desperately to work out a way to help the mech over his loss.

After a long intake, Knock Out pulled Soundwave closer to himself, sobbing harder. Carefully, the silent mech allowed himself to sit beside the crying mech to continue the embrace from a less awkward angle.

Stroking his slender fingers down Knock Out's back a bit firmer, Soundwave couldn't help but feel a little protective over the red mech. He hated to admit it, but he had become so acquainted to Knock Out that he was almost missing his normal attitude,

"Thank you...Soundwave..." Knock Out mumbled, ventilations beginning to calm.

With a small sigh of his own vents, Soundwave nuzzled the top of Knock Out's helm affectionately.

The red mech glanced at him in surprise, tears still running down his faceplates.

Gently, Soundwave brought one of his servos up and wiped as many of the droplets away as he could, soon stroking Knock Out's cheek.

Feeling a warmth run through him from the affection, Knock Out let out a small gasp before a quiet purr ran through his engine.

"You..." Knock Out went to speak, but Soundwave placed a slender finger to his lip components, silencing him. A small smile graced him as he removed it.

The silent mech leant forward and pressed the top of his visor to Knock Out's helm crest, allowing a small spark to dance from his visor to Knock Out.

A louder purr was received, and Knock Out hugged him tighter again. Reading the red mech's energy field, Soundwave could tell he was more back to normal and was currently overly affectionate to the silent mech.

As he embraced the now calm mech, he found him slowly drifting into recharge, probably exhausted from lack of proper recharge since the news of his partner.

"Soundwave...?" Knock Out murmured gently as he offlined his optics.

Nuzzling his faceplates gently in response, Soundwave was pleased to see the warm smile blossoming across the beautiful mech's faceplates.

As his system began to calm to the point of recharge, Knock Out spoke a few words more, words Soundwave hadn't exactly expected and yet knew were there already.

"I love you"

Even though he was sure the red mech was already asleep, Soundwave responded. "_I love you...too!_"


End file.
